A New Beginning
by The Aka Ryuu
Summary: I did not create any of the characters.


A New Being

_**Chapter 1: A New Beginning **_

_**Long ago, on October 10 to be exact, the ten tailed demon dragon destroyed a village near Konoha. There was a child born during this destruction and her name was Imani Toshimari. Right as she was born the leader of the village sealed the ten tailed dragon inside her. When this happens the seal would show on the host's stomach but it didn't show on her stomach. Instead it showed on her arm. They didn't know how to get it off. So instead of messing with it they made a special shirt for her that would cover it up. But as she got older it grew bigger and bigger. Soon it covered her whole arm and it stop at the age of 12.**_

_**Now Imani is 13yrs old and her village has re-built itself……well until the Akasuki came and destroyed it looking for her. Many people died, but Imani and a couple hundred people managed to survive. Then all of them were exported to different areas around the Land of Fire so that they can become part of a four man cell. After a couple of days,**_

"_**Kakashi, Lady Tsunade needs you." Iruka said.**_

_**At the Hokage residence**_

"_**Kakashi this is Imani Toshimari." Tsunade introduced.**_

"_**Hello."**_

"_**Hey."**_

'_**She's going to be part of your new four man cell."**_

"_**What?! When did you decide this? I thought that Gai and Asuma where going to get the newbie's?"**_

"_**Well I change my mind. Now Imani go. You can meet your new team at the front entrance."**_

"_**Yes mil'lady. Bye Kakashi-sensi. It was a pleasure meeting you."**_

"_**Ya ahuh." Kakashi was still shocked at what he had heard.**_

_**At the training grounds**_

"_**YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!"**_

"_**I'm sorry. I was with the Hokage getting our next mission."**_

"_**What is it this time?" Sasuke was a little annoyed that his sensi was late….again.**_

"_**We're escorting a Daimyo's son home. He accidently got left here on his visit."**_

"_**All right! Let's get going…eh…how long is the trip anyway?"**_

"_**1 week."**_

"_**All right we can do this." Naruto starts to run home when Kakashi stops him.**_

"_**There's one more thing. We are having a new member added to our team so make them feel at home."**_

"_**Is it a boy or a girl?"**_

"_**You'll see." Kakashi disappears.**_

_**At the Konoha entrance.**_

"_**OMG!!" Naruto's mouth drops. Kakashi comes over and pushes it back up.**_

"_**She's pretty." In his most quietest voice.**_

'_**Wow what a babe.' Sasuke said in his head.**_

"_**Aw. This must be the Daimyo's son. What's your name?"**_

"_**My names Raiten."**_

"_**Oh I like that name. It fits you." She turns around to greet her new team.**_

"_**Imani this is your teammates. NarutoUzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."**_

"_**Hello. It's nice to meet you." Sakura puts out her hand so they can shake, but all Imani did was wave her hand as if to say 'shoo'**_

_**Imani: What are you doing? Only adults get to do that. Oh wait I'm not in my village anymore sorry. Old habits.".**_

"_**Oh. I'm sorry." She put her head down.**_

"_**It's ok. It happens a lot to me." Sakura smiles. Then Kakashi says,**_

"_**Ok let's hit the road. Member it's till a week's journey there and back." so they all headed off, Naruto still dazed in Imani's features.**_

_**They were walking for about 5hrs when Raiten started getting tired.**_

"'_**Yawn I'm tired. Will you hold me?"**_

"_**Yes I will." So she picks him up with no hassle.**_

_**After a min or two Naruto came up to her and asked,**_

"_**Do you want me to carry your bag for you?" His eyes sparkled as he spoke.**_

"_**That would be nice. Thank you Naruto." So she pulls off her bag and hands it to him.**_

_**Once the got to Raiden's village his father greeted them with open arms.**_

"_**Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without Raiten by my side." The Daimyo was very happy to be with his son.**_

"_**Your welcome mil'lord."**_

"_**You are free to stay if you like."**_

"_**No thanks. we would love to, but we have other missions we need to take care of." Kakashi's team was really sad when they heard that they couldn't stay. **_

_**So they turned back down the road waving good-bye to their new friends.**_

_**They we're half way home when Sasuke made a comment.**_

"_**You know, I think you're to mice. Don't you ever get aggressive?"**_

"_**Well excuse me Mr. I'm always depressed." Imani responded.**_

"_**I am not depressed. If you knew then you wouldn't be saying that." Sasuke jumps and tries to attack Imani, but she moves, trips him to the ground and sits on him with a kuni up to his neck.**_

"_**You know what? You need to be kinder to people. Your to shallow and you act so un-caring. For once in you life, can you just care for something…or even someone." she looked into his eyes so deep that he thought he was hypnotized. She got off him and started walking away.**_

_**To be continued……**_


End file.
